This is Awkward
by Blue Topaz
Summary: Anise/Freya kiss Jack ... in front of Sam ... enough said. Last Chapter is up.
1. Daniel's Office Now, It's Jonas's

TITLE : This is ... Awkward 

RATING: PG just to be safe

CATEGORY: Romance, Humour

PAIRING: Sam/Jack

TIME FRAME: Any season with Jonas Quinn in it, without any real spoilers for Season 6. You might want to see Divide and Conquer first.

DISCLAIMER: Stargate SG-1 and its characters are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp and Double Secret productions. No copyright infringement is intended.

Please do not post or distribute this story without the author's permission. Copyright by Blue Topaz, 2002

--------------------------------

**Part 1: Daniel's Office (Now, It's Jonas's)**

**SAM'S POV**

This is ... awkward.

Picture this. I'm in front of what used to be Daniel's office door (now, it's Jonas's), stack of files in my arms ... frozen. Why? Because of the sight that greeted me there.

Colonel O'Neill is in there ... with Anise or Freya or whatever pet names that you have for her. I could think of a few names for her now, but because the author of this story decided that this story is PG rated, I have to restrain myself from sharing them with you. His hands are on her shoulders, while her hands are looped around his neck. They were kissing, well, until they saw me. He saw me first, his eyes went so wide, and then pushed her away a bit but then he was frozen as well. She was taken aback when he did that, but when she saw me, she went frozen too.

See, I did have a good reason to be frozen. 

No one says anything, I feel so uncomfortable that I don't even dare to move an inch. As for the Colonel, I think his brain just went ... blank, AWOL, void, whatever. You get my point, right?

So ...

This is ... awkward.

Someone clears his throat, "Sam, what can I do for you?" Jonas's voice

I jump at that, and the files stacked in my arms fall on the floor. 

"Damn."

Quickly, I kneel to my knees and pick up the files.

"Ah, yes, Jonas. I was going to give you these files, until ..." my voice trails off, the Colonel kneels in front of me now, helping me with the scattered files.

"Here." He hands me the files.

"Thank you." I say in an unconvincing tone, still avoiding his eyes, looking past his shoulder and concentrating on Jonas instead.

"Jonas, General Hammond wants me to give you these files, it's about the projects with Naquadria. He said that you might want to take a look at this." I make a move towards Jonas's desk and just put the files on it. 

"Thank you. Do you want to go through this with me?"

I'm not really in a mood to make conversation with him. Normally, I would love to stay and learn about those Naquadria projects but today, I need to get out of this room fast.

"Not now, later maybe. I need to get back to my lab. See you Jonas ... Sir ... Anise." 

I almost make it to the door when the Colonel calls, "Carter." Damn, it's his commanding voice, that means I have to stop and turn around to face him.

"Yes, Sir?" I'm still avoiding his gaze, looking at his mouth instead. Whoops, bad ... bad idea. That reminds me of what those particular lips were doing just a minute ago, not that I need reminding. So I move my vision lower, his chin. Ahhh, that one's safe, I think. At least for now it's safe.

"I ..." he hesitates, "Meet me in my office at 16.00 hours. We need to talk about our next mission."

Ah, so cryptic and yet so obvious. He wants to explain about what I saw earlier.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do I need to go as well, Colonel?" Jonas chips in.

"No, Jonas. It will be just me and Major Carter." 

"Why would it be just the two of you?" He still hasn't got it, I guess his observation skills need a little more work.

"It's a military thing. Trust me." If looks could kill, SG-1 would need a new member right now.

"Ah, if there's nothing else Sir. I'd like to go to my lab now."

"Oh ... yes. Go ... don't forget to meet me later."

I just nod and make my getaway. Phew, that was ... tense. 

As soon as I am in the safety of my lab, I let out a silly grin. I couldn't look him in the eyes because I knew I would of cracked up and laughed outloud. The Colonel doesn't know that Daniel told me once about Freya hitting on him during the Zatrac incident, Daniel told me how spooked he was back then. I had a vague guess on what really happened there, but it'll be fun to watch the Colonel sweat when he tries to tell his version of the story. 

But still, HOW DARE SHE. 

---------------------------------------------------------------

**JACK'S POV**

This is ... awkward.

But it's not my fault. I need to make something clear first. IT IS NOT MY FAULT. Got it? ... Good.

Now, here's the situation. I'm in what used to be Daniel's office (now, it's Jonas's). My hands are on Anise's or Freya's (which one is the name of the host again?) shoulders while her hands are around my neck, we are just inches apart. Now, now, it looks bad, but you'll understand why this isn't my fault in a minute. Carter is just right at the door, looking at us, disbelief in her eyes. Why? Because she just saw me lip-locking with Anise/Freya. In fact, her arrival was what stopped it. Well, it looks worse now, but please do bear with me.

Let's go back to 2 minutes before she enters the room, shall we?

I was talking to Jonas about something when Anise/Freya came in.

"Colonel O'Neill, I was looking for you."

Damn, I never thought that she would find me here. I should have opted for the empty closet at Level 6 instead, at least, I could have spent my time there with my Gameboy in peace. She came here to Earth with several other Tok'ra 

"Well, now you found me. What can I do for you?" 

It was so frustrating that I couldn't get my point across to her. I'm not interested in her ... I'm interested in my own Major. Can't she get over it?

"I would like to resume our last conversation." She stepped closer.

I showed her my most 'I'm not interested' face, "Drawin' a blank."

She blinked her big eyes, "The one that we had when we thought that you were a Zatarc."

She had to bring that up, didn't she? "Oh, that one? What about it?"

"I've been learning about human culture ever since. Clearly we've started out on the wrong foot and I would like to start over." She stepped closer, way much closer that I wanted.

I shifted uncomfortably and stepped back from her. "No offence, but I'm ... "

Before I could say anything, she took a step forward and wrapped her arms around me, "I'm going to kiss you."

"... not ..."

And then she kissed me, full frontal attack. I was trained as a soldier, but there's no way to dodge a woman if she wants to kiss you. There is just no way, remember Carter when she got the Touched virus? See, I couldn't dodge that one as well, so don't judge me based on this accident alone.

Speaking about Carter, I think she's been taking lessons from the Tok'ra on timing. Before I could push Anise away, she appeared, I thought I was having a heart attack when she came into the room. 

"Jonas, I ..." That's all she managed to say before she was stunned. Completely stunned. 

I pushed Anise/Freya away, but her arms were around my neck, that's why I couldn't push her far enough. I couldn't take my eyes off Carter, looking for any reaction that she would produce in situation like this. But nothing happened. She was just ... motionless.

So ... 

This is ... awkward. 

But now you know that this is not my fault, right? I'm glad that we've covered this.

Someone clears his throat, "Sam, what can I do for you?" Jonas's voice.

She jumps at that, the file stack in her arms falls on the floor. 

"Damn." She curses.

She kneels to her knees and picks up the files. I use this distraction to free myself completely from the snakehead arms and walk towards the woman I love.

"Ah, yes, Jonas. I was going to give you these files, until ..." her voice trails off, and I kneel in front of her, helping her with the scattered files.

"Here." I hand her some of the files.

"Thank you." She says hesitantly, she avoids my eyes, looking past my shoulder where Jonas is.

"Jonas, General Hammond wants me to give you these files, it's about the projects with Naquadria. He said that you might want to take a look at this." She moves towards Jonas's desk and just puts the files there.

"Thank you. Do you want to go through this with me?"

"Not now, later maybe. I need to get back to my lab. See you Jonas ... Sir ... Anise." 

I cannot let her go like this, she almost made it to the door when I call, "Carter." She stops and turns around to face me.

"Yes, Sir?" She's still avoiding my gaze, looking at ... my mouth? Is she really looking at my mouth? Oh, no, she's looking at my chin now. I try to look down at my chin, but my eyes have their own limitations. No, no, ... I need to concentrate ... I need to explain the whole thing to her.

"I ..." I start to speak, but then I realise that Jonas and the annoying Tok'ra are present, I don't want an audience, "Meet me in my office at 16.00 hours. We need to talk about our next mission."

That sounds alright, yeah, I'll explain it later, in my office. Make a mental note to disable the security camera later on.

"Yes, Sir."

"Do I need to go as well, Colonel?" Jonas chips in.

Is he just trying to be obnoxious? "No, Jonas. It will be just me and Major Carter." 

"Why would it be just the two of you?" Times like these make me miss Daniel so much, at least Daniel would've taken the hint.

"It's a military thing. Trust me."

"Ah, if there's nothing else Sir. I'd like to go to my lab now."

"Oh ... yes. Go ... don't forget to meet me later." Mmm, I need to think of how I'm going to explain this to her.

And then she's out of the room.

Now, I have business to finish with Anise/Freya. I turn around and face her.

"I'm just going to say this once. So listen to me carefully ... I'm NOT INTERESTED in having a relationship with you. End of story."

With that, I walk out of the room and head towards my office. I got ... I look at my watch ... 3 and 1/2 hours before 16.00. Mmm, I'm going to need coffee and pie.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**JONAS'S POV **

This is ... what the people on Earth call ... an awkward situation.

When you open a dictionary and look for the word awkward, it actually means ... oops, sorry, I got carried away. The dictionary is as fascinating as the Weather Channel, you can find the meaning of any word in there. Anyway, enough about me, let's go back to the story.

Ahem, where should I start? Mmm, well, since the Colonel was trying to explain to me the concept of a summary, I'll try to do that. 

Let's go back to 5 minutes before Sam entered the room.

The Colonel came by to my office (it used to be Doctor Jackson's), and then he went on explaining to me the concept of a summary because my last mission report was 157 pages long. Sam's report on that mission was not even half of that. But I found that mission really interesting, so I put in every small detail, that the bowl that the native used for dinner was red and the house that we stayed in had 3 candles. I don't know why the Colonel didn't find it interesting. Weird.

Back to the story, in the middle of his explanation, Anise/Freya, the Tok'ra representative showed up. Apparently, she was looking for him. People tell me that I am a very good observer. Now, from my observation, it seemed like the Colonel tried to ignore her. But then she kissed him, wow, I was astonished, my people don't do that kind of thing publicly ... and I don't think Earth people do that as well. 

Exactly one second after that, Sam appeared in the door, files in her hands, she was looking for me. When she saw them and he saw her, everything just went ... how do I put this ... it's like in the 'movies', where people's movements just become so slow ... ah yes, slow-motion, that's it. Colonel O'Neill tried to push the Tok'ra away but her arms were still around him. After that everything just went ... uncomfortable.

This is ... awkward.

There is a long silence, so I decide to break it, besides I think Sam has the files about the Naquadria projects. I've been requesting that for a week.

I clear my throat, "Sam, what can I do for you?" 

I think I make her jump. She drops the files on the floor. She curses and kneels to the floor to retrieve them. The Colonel manages to untangle himself and help her. She's avoiding his eyes and puts the files on my desk. I guess she just wants to get out from here badly, and she almost made it before the Colonel calls her. He wants to meet her in his office at 16.00, that's 4 p.m., to talk about our next mission. Hey, aren't I supposed to be there as well? After all, I'm a member of SG-1.

"Do I need to go as well, Colonel?" I chip in.

Why is he glaring at me? "No, Jonas. It will be just me and Major Carter." 

"Why would it be just the two of you?" I don't like it when I'm being excluded.

"It's a military thing. Trust me." There's nothing that I can say when he said those words.

"Ah, if there's nothing else Sir. I'd like to go to my lab now." Sam can't wait to get out from here.

"Oh ... yes. Go ... don't forget to meet me later." 

After Sam is gone, Colonel O'Neill turns around and looks really furious. Luckily, it's not me that he is mad at, it's the Tok'ra representative. And then he says to her, "I'm just going to say this once. So listen to me carefully ... I'm NOT INTERESTED in having a relationship with you. End of story." He storms out of my office as soon as he says it. 

Wow, talk about a rejection, that sure is something. I look at Anise, she is shocked and dumbfounded. And then she looks at me as if asking what's going on.

"Don't look at me. It must be a military thing." I shrug it off and start flicking through the Naquadria project files.

- to be continued -

AN: this is just a silly story and I need to get it out from my system really…:) Please do send review and feedback

blue-topaz@lycos.com


	2. Jack's Office

**Part 2 : Jack's Office.**

**SAM'S POV**

I'm standing in front of the Colonel's office right now. I'm taking a deep breath and psychologically preparing myself for whatever the Colonel's going to say, and slowly I compose myself. And then I knock his door.

"Come in." he calls from the inside.

I open the door, step inside and then close it. He's sitting in his chair, writing something on a piece of paper. Is it his paperwork? Nah, I doubt it. Remember, this is the Colonel that we're talking about here. I make a move towards the empty chair in front of his desk. He's still writing, sometimes he glances to his computer screen. 

"Sir, can I sit down?" I gesture to the empty chair.

He startles, and then he looks up to see me, "Oh yeah, sorry. Take a seat. I'm just going to finish this and I'll be with you in a sec OK?"

Weird, but I sit in the chair anyway. What's he doing anyway? I lean forward a bit to see what's on the computer screen, but he quickly covers it with his body.

"No peeking." 

"Fine." I sulk but concede anyway, I lean back into the chair and cross my arms in front of my chest just to make my point clear.

But he completely ignores me and goes back to whatever he's doing and I just ... wait. He scratches his head ... writes some more ... glances at the screen ... writes again ... tears the paper, takes a new one ... writes some more ... scratches his head again ... writes again ...

Wow, I have never seen him so serious while facing a piece of paper before. Not even his comic books get this much attention. I'm so tempted to take another peek, but considering he is so self-aware, I guess I just have to stretch my patience as far as it can go.

This is so ... boring. I take a look around his office, nothing really interesting, ahhh, there's the security camera. Why is the red light still blinking? I thought for sure he would disable the camera. It's still active. I never ever understand how his mind works, he always surprises me in a way I can't imagine. My eyes travel again, mmm, there are medals hanging on the wall, a calendar, file cabinets, desk, the Colonel ... the last one catches my attention the most.

He is interesting just to watch, it's kinda cute actually. Concentrating on something, it's nice to see him like that. Unguarded, a bit nervous, his forehead crinckled in a frown indicating that he is thinking, now ... you don't see that often. I smile at the sight before my eyes.

Finally, he finishes whatever he's doing. Smiling proudly at his work, he folds the paper in two and switches his computer screen off. And then he looks at me.

"Are you ... mad at me?" he asks carefully. 

Oh my God, this is why I avoided his eyes earlier, his expression is just priceless. My defence is crumbled and I burst into a fit of laughter. He looks at me strangely, there's concern in his eyes, "Are you okay?"

I wave my hand and manage to say a few words between my giggling, "I'm ... fine ... really ... fine."

"Then why are you laughing?" he asks suspiciously.

"Because ... because ... " I think I have tears in my eyes.

"Jeez Carter, take your time to calm down." He's confused, and he doesn't like that.

After a while my laughter finally dies down, but I bet I still have a silly grin on my face.

"What are you smiling at?"

"You." I answer honestly.

"Why?"

I want to laugh again, but he looks really concerned about me, so I take pity on him, "Daniel told me about how Freya was hitting on you during the Zatarc incident."

"He DID?" he almost jumps from his seat.

"Yeah."

"Oh ... so you know everything then?"

Not really, "I pretty much get the whole picture."

"So ... why were you avoiding my eyes when you ..."

"So that I didn't crack up right there and laugh at you. I figured that laughing at you in front of Jonas wouldn't be good for your 'overwhelming coolness'."

He smiles because of the relief, "So, I spent the last 3 and ½ hours thinking for nothing?"

"It's not my fault that you wanted to meet me at 16.00 hours." I give him my best innocent smile.

He shakes his head, and then looks at the folded paper. 

"I was going to give you this. But since we're okay, I think I'll just have to throw it away."

"What is it?"

"Well ... you know that I don't say much ..."

"Right ..." my tone is slightly rising at the end there.

He glares at me, " ... so I wrote you a letter. Besides I forgot to disable the security camera in my office. But now that you don't need it ..."

He wrote a letter for me? Is that why he concentrated so much on the paper? I want to see it. I really do.

"I want to see it."

"But you don't need it." Damn, he knows very well that I want it. Let's try a diversion.

"You asked me whether I was mad at you. At some point I am."

"You are?"

"Yes." Well, no actually. I am mad, but not at him.

"Uhm ..."

"So, to fend my anger, will you please give me the letter?" I sweetly ask. 

"Why?"

"Why what?" Now, he's the one who's confusing me.

"Why are you angry?"

"Because I wasn't the one that kissed you." Oops ... did I say that outloud? I guess I did. He looks shocked, but then he smiles. I try my best to keep my face straight, hoping that I'm not blushing furiously. He was going to give me the paper when there's a knock at the door. Talk about timing.

"Come in." he shouts.

The door opens and guess who it is? Of course it has to be Freya. Who else?

"Colonel O'Neill. Can I have a word with you?" when she notices that I am in the room she continues, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

Yeah right, you're not. I flash her a vicious glare while the Colonel lets out an exhausted sigh. Well, at least he doesn't like this any more than I do.

"Just wait a minute."

He scribbles something else on the paper, takes another piece of paper from his desk drawer and then he took an envelope and put them inside.

"Here." He gives me the envelope, "Read it on your own. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." I take the envelope from his hand and head out of the room.

As soon as I am out of the room, Freya closes the door. Damn, if she lays a finger on him again, I swear I will make it personal. I've been restraining myself because of our allegiance with the Tok'ra, but if she pulls another stunt on the Colonel, I wouldn't give a damn about it. 

I have to do something about this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JACK'S POV**

"Because I wasn't the one that kissed you." 

Dear God, did she just say what I think she said? Stupid brain, why did you forget to remind me that the security camera needed a time off, huh? Oh well, at least I still have the letter, I might as well let her read it. I hope it won't freak her out or anything. I was going to give her the paper when there's a knock at the door. Arghhh, I'm so going to hate whoever knocked that door.

"Come in." I shout.

The door opens and then the 'trouble-maker' Tok'ra comes in. Why don't I feel surprised?

"Colonel O'Neill. Can I have a word with you?" when she notices that Carter is in the room she continues, "I hope I'm not interrupting anything." 

For crying out loud, of course she is. I was feeling so good until that damn woman showed up. I was enjoying being alone with Carter, but then she had to ruin it. What is it with the Tok'ra and timing, I bet that they are cursed. 

I let out a tired sigh, "Just wait a minute."

I add something on the paper, takes another piece of paper that I've already prepared earlier from my desk drawer and then put them inside an envelope.

"Here." I give Carter the envelope, "Read it on your own. You're dismissed."

"Yes, Sir." 

She takes it and then as soon as she is out of the room, Anise/Freya closes the door. Trouble alert here.

"Uhm, could you leave the door open there?" 

She blinks, "What I'm about to say is private Colonel. Isn't it customary for the Tauri to have a private conversation in a room with a closed door?"

What is it with her? She's driving me nuts, "... Or we could just leave it closed. Now, what can I do for you?"

She walks towards me and sits in the chair. I cannot tell you how grateful I am that my desk is present between that woman and I.

"I feel the need to apologize again."

"Apology accepted as long as you promise NOT to do it again." I emphasise the word 'not' here.

"I don't understand. After our last encounter, I've learned about the Tauri's courtship techniques in more depth, however the results seemed to prove that the lesson that I received is not effective." She talks about this as if it were a scientific project, I don't know whether I should be thankful about that or not. Wait a minute, she's been taking lessons?

"Anise ... Freya ... whichever you are, if you don't mind that I'm asking, who gave you the lessons anyway?" I could think of a few names.

"It was Teal'c. I asked for Jacob's advice first, but he just laughed at it and told me to 'give up', I must say that I do not understand his course of action." 

Teal'c? It can't be. I mean I could picture Jacob doing it, Dad's got a wacky sense of humour, but Teal'c? Nah, there must be something else going on.

"Can you tell me what it was exactly that he said? The exact words, please."

"He said, 'I must say that the most efficient technique is to be honest'."

"And ...?"

"That was it."

"That's it?"

"Yes."

"And you kissed me out of the blue based on this. How's that work?" Is it just me or does it not make any sense for you as well?

"Out of the blue?" She raises her eyebrow. Oh yeah, Tok'ra don't use expressions, do they? 

I shake my head, "Never mind. Let me rephrase that; how could Teal'c's advice lead you to kiss me?"

"I was being honest with myself. I wanted to kiss you and I did it." That's right, where she comes from, people are not afraid to show their 'intentions'.

I run out of things to say here, "Next time ... don't."

She looks confused, "Did I do it the wrong way?"

She's really frustrating. I put my hands on the table and hit my forehead on it. Twice.

"Ohhh God, why is this happening to me?"

_Knock knock_

Salvation. Someone just knocked the door. 

"Come in." My head tilts up and I shout eagerly. I'm so going to love whoever knocked that door.

The door opens and Jonas' head pops in, "You're looking for me, Colonel?"

I'm not. But this is my best chance to get rid of Anise/Freya.

"Yes, Jonas. Please come in."

After he is in, I get a really good idea. A really good one.

"Jonas, ..." who's the name of the host again? " ... Freya here wants to know more about Earth's culture. Why don't you fill her in? You've been learning about humans, right?"

He seems confused and I don't blame him at all, "Why me?"

Does he have to question everything that I've ordered him to do? "Just do it Jonas. That's an order."

I think it came out badly, he looks hurt, can you blame me for snapping when I'm in the verge of actually going mental? I soften my voice, "Jonas, the Tok'ra are our allies. Both of you could exchange information and make friends. I know how much you love information."

His face lights up, he's so easy to manipulate, "Of course, Colonel. I'd love to."

Atta boy.

"Freya, Jonas here will help you with any questions you have. And if you two could go somewhere and talk, I have paperwork to do." Actually, no, but I have my faithful GameBoy in my desk drawer begging to be played. The paperwork can wait.

"Very well, Colonel." She gets up and leaves my office, thank God for that. Jonas follows closely right behind her and then closes the door.

I stretch my arms. Ahhhhh, freedom. No snakehead, no annoying alien, no paperwork. Glancing at my watch, I think I have just over 5 hours to spend with my GameBoy. I can't wait until 22.00, hopefully Carter will show up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**JONAS'S POV**

I knock Colonel O'Neill's office door. Sam dropped by my lab earlier and told me that he needed to see me in his office immediately.

"Come in." 

I open the door and stick my head in there, "You're looking for me, Colonel?"

He looks very happy to see me. Odd, very odd.

"Yes, Jonas. Please come in."

He is so enthusiastic to see me, something is wrong. I come inside his office, the Tok'ra, Anise is there, sitting in the chair right in front of him.

"Jonas, ..." he pauses for a while, " ... Freya here wants to know more about Earth's culture. Why don't you fill her in? You've been learning about humans, right?"

I don't get it. If the Colonel wants someone to teach the Tok'ra about his culture, isn't it better to have the earth-origin human than me? "Why me?"

He snaps at my question. "Just do it Jonas. That's an order."

That was ... uncalled for, why is he so upset about me asking a simple question? I could never understand him. 

As if sensing my nervousness, his voice softens as he explains, "Jonas, the Tok'ra are our allies. Both of you could exchange information and make friends, I know how much you love information."

Of course, he wants me to study the Tok'ra in more detail, I can't believe that I hadn't thought of that. He was thinking about my interests, I look at him in a different way now, he is a very generous man in a way. "Of course, Colonel. I'd love to." I give him a sincere smile. I could've sworn that he was smiling back.

"Freya, Jonas here will help you with any questions you have. And if you two could go somewhere and talk, I have paperwork to do." The Colonel? Doing paperwork? I thought he never does that willingly. I guess you can't trust a rumour, this is new. Wonder what Sam would say if I told her this.

"Very well, Colonel." She gets up and leaves his office, I follow closely right behind her and then close the door.

"Where do you want to go and talk?" I ask the Tok'ra representative. 

"Anywhere you're comfortable with, Jonas Quinn."

"Please, just call me Jonas."

"Very well."

We're walking side by side down the corridor towards the elevator.

"Hey, what about my office, if that's alright with you."

"It is."

Not a talkative person, I notice.

Suddenly she turns around and faces me, "Can I ask you something?"

I shrug, "Sure."

"What do you think about Colonel O'Neill?"

This is going to be a very long day.

- to be continued -


	3. The Love? Letter

**Part 3: The (Love?) Letter**

**_Page 1_**

Dear Sam, 

I don't know what to say to you so I'm writing you a letter instead. Cassie tried to help me with this, as you can see that I am glancing now and again to my computer screen. This is hard for me, so I'm just going to write it as honestly as possible. 

What you saw this morning, I need you to hear my side of the story. She kissed me, I didn't kiss her back, I was just about to push her away when you came in. You might think that every guy would love to be kissed, but let me tell you something, even a guy wants to be kissed by someone that they love. I don't hate Anise or Freya (you know which one is which, right?), but I don't like her either. Sure she's got a great face and body, but hey, she got a snake in the back of her head. That's a big no-no for me, besides there is another reason that is more important than that. 

And that reason is you. 

Cassie says that you are always with me, no matter how far apart we are. She also says that you're my number one girl and that no one could ever replace you. That I'm just crazy about you and you don't have to question my heart. Hell, she is right, I couldn't say otherwise, but it sounds so cheesy like it came out from a chick-flick movie or a love song or anything resembling that. You'll be freaked if I said something like that, maybe look at me like I've grown a second head. She's right though, every single word of it. 

But I want to say it my way.

I care about you, a lot more than I'm allowed to. I know the regs are against us, but I'm willing to wait and fight for 'us' when the time comes. I hope that you feel the same way too.

                                                                                                                             Jack

PS: Tell Cassie not to say that stuff to Dominic, will you? She always listens to what you say.

PS#2: I can fix something about your 'anger', meet me in front of the elevator at Level 6 tonight at 22.00 sharp.

****

**_Page 2_**

To     : Major Samantha Carter,Phd.

From : Colonel Jonathan O'Neill

As your Superior Officer, I order you not to tell any living soul about the incident this morning. And please forward this order to Jonas Quinn.

NB: Don't forget to destroy this memo once you've read it. I will not accept any reason for failing this order.


	4. The Empty Closet at Level 6

**Part 4: The Empty Closet at Level 6**

**SAM'S POV**

The letter was so ... him. It's honest without being over the top and so simple. And that's one of the reasons why I'm here now. Inside an empty closet somewhere on Level 6. Why? Because he dragged me inside. He would be the Colonel of course. I met him in front of the elevator, just like the letter said, 20 minutes earlier than the time he suggested. Can you blame me? I was so exited about the whole thing, he said he could do something about my 'anger', wasn't that sweet? Anyway, much to my surprise, he was already there. 

"You're early." He said with a great smile across his face.

"Look who's talking." I pointed out.

"Hey, I don't want to keep a lady waiting. It's rude."

"Okay ... I'm here, so what are we going to do now?"

"Wait." He scanned the corridor with his eyes, "Follow me."

I walked behind him, and then suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled me inside the empty closet. 

"Why are we here?" I really had to ask that.

"Shhh ... lower your voice a bit." It's quite dark inside, I couldn't see a thing. But I can feel that the Colonel is moving around, searching for something. And then suddenly, a bright light showers the 'room', I guess he just switched on the light. The closet is quite spacious actually, around 1x2 m. 

"So ... why are we here?" I ask in a lower voice.

He turns around and faces me, "Take a look at this place."

What? I hesitate for a while, but do it anyway. There's a beanbag in the corner of room and a box next to it. That's it, other than that, the room is just barren, not that it has enough space in the first place anyway.

"And then what?"

"What do you think about this place?" he looks expectantly.

"It's ..." I search my brain for the right word, "comfy." Where did that word come from? Being alone with the Colonel is bad for my brain and sanity ... but to be totally honest, it's good for my soul.

He grins, "It's my secret place."

Huh? "Your what?"

"My secret place. My hiding place. No one can find me here ... not even Hammond."

"Oh ..." I honestly don't know what to say.

"I want to share this with you. Make this into our secret place, OUR hiding place." He put his hands on my shoulders, "Where we can be just ourselves here. No Colonel, no Major, no Sir, no Carter. Just you and me." His eyes pierce down into my heart and his words melt my spirit, "Just 'us', what do you say?"

"I'd love that." I say this with all my heart, and my best smile.

"Good. Take a seat." He pushes me gently to the beanbag, I make myself comfortable there, and then he sits on the floor, leg crossed. We just sit there, staring and smiling at each other like mad. It's like being a teenager again.

"So ... how did you find this place anyway?" My curiosity got the better of me.

"Oh, it used to be one of Daniel's storage rooms, but after he ... glowed, I cleared it. In the SGC database, it's still Daniel's though, so no one can use it."

"I see, no one would ever think to look for you here." Realization starts to dawn.

"Yup, although I don't think it would make any difference for the Asgard."

"Can't argue with you on that."

This is nice and refreshing, we just sit there and talk about everything. About Cassie, Dad, my brother, his cabin (make a mental note to say 'yes' someday), his desires to have a dog, Jonas, Teal'c, Janet, Hammond, and even about Daniel. I cherish this, when we are alone and just comfortable in the company of each other.

"Do you think that Daniel misses us?" I ask.

"Sure he does, I bet all his floating friends are not as interesting as us."

I chuckle at that, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. They're capable of making a good light show."

"We could do that. I know someone that could mix gunpowder and some chemical, it can produce a memorable firework show, I bet it can beat Oma's light show."

"Really?"

"Oh yeah. Charlie used to like it." The Colonel never talked about his son to me before, I quite like the way he's opening up to me. 

I touch his arm, "Tell me what Charlie was like?"

He smiles sadly, "He ..."

_Click_

Someone opens the closet door, so much for privacy, my head automatically turns to face whoever it is.

It's Jonas. He's frowning when he sees us inside the closet.

"Is this one of your military things that I'm not supposed to understand?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**JACK'S POV**

Where's the damn switch? I know it's here somewhere. I can feel Carter shifting a bit even though it's completely dark here. I've been waiting since 21.30, part of me was so eager to see her, part of me was dreading that she wouldn't come. To my relief, she showed up 10 minutes later.

"You're early." I couldn't hide my smile.

"Look who's talking." 

"Hey, I don't want to keep a lady waiting. It's rude."

"Okay ... I'm here, so what are we going to do now?" She's curious, not that I can blame her.

"Wait." I took a look at the corridor, ahh, there's the security camera, "Follow me."

She walks behind me, I looked at the camera again, it was turning and ... one, two, three, GO, I grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the closet. I needed to time everything if I want to keep this closet a secret. Now, where's the switch again.

"Why are we here?" She asks.

"Shhh ... lower your voice a bit." This closet may be empty but the corridor is a well-travelled path by SGC officers. Ah, there's the switch, I turn it on.

"So ... why are we here?" She asks again in a lower voice.

I turn around and face her, "Take a look at this place."

She hesitates for a while, but she does it anyway. 

"And then what?"

"What do you think about this place?"

"It's ..." she pauses, "comfy." Comfy? Where did that come from? Well, at least she doesn't hate it.

I grin proudly, "It's my secret place."

She looks startled, "Your what?"

"My secret place. My hiding place. No one can find me here ... not even Hammond."

"Oh ..." She's shocked. 

I quickly explain, "I want to share this with you. Make this into our secret place, OUR hiding place." I put my hands on her shoulders, "Where we can be just ourselves here. No Colonel, no Major, no Sir, no Carter. Just you and me." I hope she understands what I'm implying here, "Just 'us', what do you say?" I want to share everything with her, but we need to take things slow, this is my first step.

"I'd love that." She says with her rare smile that always makes my heart skip.

"Good. Take a seat." I push her gently to sit on the beanbag, and then right in front of her, I sit on the floor, legs crossed. I could do this for the rest of my life. Just sit here staring at those blue eyes.

"So ... how did you find this place anyway?" She starts a conversation.

"Oh, it used to be one of Daniel's storage rooms, but after he ... ", what's the word? "glowed, I cleared it. In the SGC database, it's still Daniel's though, so no one can use it."

"I see, no one would ever think to look for you here." She's one smart girl.

"Yup, although I don't think it would make any difference for the Asgard." At least it can keep the Tok'ra away from me.

"Can't argue with you on that."

This is great, we talk about a lot of stuff. About Cassie and her boyfriend, her dad, her brother, my cabin (I wish she would say 'yes' someday), my dilemma of having a dog, about the new guy (Jonas), Teal'c and Junior, Janet, Hammond, and even about Daniel. I love this and I hope we can do this everyday.

"Do you think that Daniel misses us?" she asks. I've been thinking about this as well.

"Sure he does, I bet all his floating friends are not as interesting as us." I speculate.

She's giggling, "I wouldn't be so sure if I were you. They're capable of making a good light show."

"We could do that. I know someone that could mix gunpowder and some chemical, it can produce a memorable firework show, I bet it can beat Oma's light show."

"Really?" her eyes roll.

"Oh yeah. Charlie used to like it." Wow, I feel so comfortable that I actually can talk about Charlie willingly, no one has been able to do that since Daniel.

She touches my arm, "Tell me what Charlie was like?"

I look at the woman in front of me, I know I can trust her with everything. So I decide to tell her about one of the most important things in my life, "He ..."

_Click_

Someone opens the closet door, for crying out loud, who is it? Don't they know that I'm trying to be romantic here? My head turns around towards the door, equipted with a deadly glare.

It's Jonas. What is it with this guy? He even has the guts to frown.

"Is this one of your military things that I'm not supposed to understand?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

**JONAS'S POV**

I've just read Doctor Jackson's reports on SG-1's mission to P9M X39, he wrote that he put the artefact related to that mission in the closet no.3 at Level 6. That's why I'm on the elevator up to Level 6 right now.

"Working late, Mr. Quinn?" I turn around to see that Nurse Jenny is in the elevator as well.

"Yes I am. Say, can I ask you something."

"Sure," she smiles.

"Is there something going on between Colonel O'Neill and Freya?"

"You mean the Tok'ra Freya?" her eyes are widened.

"Yes." Judging from her reaction, there's definitely something going on. While we were having our conversation, Freya seemed very interested in the subject of Colonel O'Neill and Earth's mating rituals, the topic did make me uncomfortable a bit. I'm learning about Earth culture in general, not that specific.

"Ohhh, they do have quite a story."

"Really?"

"Yes, you've read all the SG-1 mission reports, right?"

"Yes, but I don't see how that would help me understand this better."

"Colonel O'Neill left something out from his report." She leans in and whispers while in fact there's no one else inside the elevator, "Freya kissed him. One of the guards saw them."

"She did?" this is strange, "so, this morning is not the first time then." My head is spinning.

"Oh my God, she did it again? Wow, wonder what Major Carter would say about that."

"Actually, she was there." Oops, as soon as the words left my mouth, I realise something. Sam told me not to tell this to anybody, it was the Colonel's order.

"She was? Christ, I have to get back down to the infirmary. The base grapevine needs this information." Uh oh, I'm in big trouble now.

"Listen, you didn't hear it from me okay. The Colonel wouldn't be too happy if he knew."

She winks, "Don't worry Mr. Quinn. Your secret is safe in our hands ... as long as you promise to provide us with more information in the future."

The elevator reaches Level 6, I quickly get out from there, the Colonel once said that gossip is more dangerous than Goa'uld. Now I know why, when the Colonel finds out about this, I'll be ... I shudder at the thought. Don't think about it. I start to walk down the corridor, looking for closet no. 3.

Ah, there it is. I approach the closet and open it. I don't know whether I should be surprised or not. Colonel O'Neill and Sam are in there, both sitting, she has one of her hands on his arm. They both look up at me, Sam with a shocked look while the Colonel has this glare that he usually reserves for the 'snakeheads'. Looks like I'm interrupting something. I've learned something valuable this morning, don't ask for explanations from the Colonel, his answer will always be it's a 'military thing'. But still, I'd like to know what's happening. 

"Is this one of your military things that I'm not supposed to understand?"

- Finish -

AN: So, what do you think? Please do send reviews and feedbacks as always.

blue-topaz@lycos.com


End file.
